Kakashi's Had It 2: It's a Sharingan Thing
by The Ultimate Saiyan
Summary: REVISED 9-4-10 After Gai's incident with Kakashi, he is discharged from the hospital. But when happens when his student gives a crack at it? Rated T for Language and overuse of Youth.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

The three genin of Team Guy were training, eagerly (at least, Lee was) waiting for the return of their sensei, Maito Gai.

"Rotation!" Neji shouted as he began to spin around and a blue sphere enveloped his body. Tenten began to throw weapons at it, but to no affect. Neji then stopped, exhausted.

**"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

The Hyuuga simply backed up, causing Lee's foot to become stuck in the ground.

"Good move Neji!" Lee complimented, expecting to be helped out. "...Neji?"

Neji was currently using his Byakugan to catch a peep at Tenten's chest. He smiled a small trickle of blood went down his nose.

"Neji, why are you staring at me like that?"

Lee finally freed his foot. "I must master Gai-sensei's Dynamic Entry!"

**"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

Lee was on the receiving end of a kick to the face.

Neji stopped being a pervert long enough to notice. "That can only be..."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

**"GAI-SENSEI!"**

**"LEE!"  
**

Gai and Lee began to hug on a cliff overlooking the ocean at sunset, despite the fact that they were in the training field during the middle of the day.

Neji and Tenten just stood there.

"Oh, you could I forget you two?" Gai chuckled to himself.

"Hello Student No.1!" he said as he patted Neji's head. "Nice hair!"

"Hello Student No.2!" he said as he hugged Tenten. "Not-so-nice hair!:

"That's unfair!" Tenten pouted, "Why's Neji No.1?"

Gai flashed his "Nice Guy" pose, his teeth giving the proverbial _ping_. "All's fair in love and YOUTH!"

Then Kakashi appeared behind Gai. **"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"**

Gai then dropped his leg weight and ran off.

Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. **"I'LL JUST COPY YOUR SPEED!"**

**"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!"**

**"LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

"**AHHHH!"** screamed Gai, **"RIGHT IN MY SEEDS OF YOUTH!"**

"Gai-sensei is so full of youth..." Lee observed, "I must be the same!"

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was walking along the streets, going about his miserable existence. Suddenly, he got a text. He pulled out his phone to see it.

_From: Sakura_

_hey bby, u were great last week. come over 2nite so we can have some more fun 3_

Sasuke chuckled. Wait until the found out that was Naruto using a transformation jutsu.

**"HELLO SASUKE!"**

Sasuke fell over in shock. "Lee?"

"Hello my youthful friend!"

"...Youth?"

"Yes, my youthful rival so full of youth!"

"...Rival?"

"Yes, my youthfully youthful full-of-youth rival who always beats me in the power of youth that enables you to use the power of youth at your youthful disposal!"

"Lee, stop." Sasuke demanded, "You're starting to piss me off."

"That is not a youthful word." Lee preached. "I ask you to to stop using it, because of its lack of youth."

Sasuke activated his Sharigan. "Lee...shut...the...fuck...UP!"

Konoha's Green Beast gasped. "SASUKE! Swearing is so unyouthful!"

Sasuke activated his Cursed Seal of Heaven. **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

"Sasuke, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Sasuke reverted to his normal state. "...Mommy..." Sasuke mumbled as he began to cry. **"CURSE YOU ITACHI!"**

Then he ran away.

"...Who is Itachi?"

The older Uchiha then appeared in a puff of crows' feathers. "I have come to savor my brother's tears of unfathomable sadness."

"That is so unyouthful!"

"...Did you say...**YOUTH?"**

"Yes I youthfully did, Sasuke's youthfully youthful brother of youth!"

"I recommend you stop saying that..." Itachi said as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"YOUTH!"

**"TSUKUYOMI!"**

* * *

Lee was tied to a cross. "I must preach youth!"

Itachi was holding a sword. "I will now stab you for the next 24 hours."

"No...POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted as he broke his restraints off.

"OH SHI-"

* * *

"This is the prime of youth!" Lee proclaimed as he did his "Nice Guy" pose.

Itachi's face turned red. "I'll kill you!"

"You can use the Eight Gates?"

The older Uchiha had steam blowing out his ears.

"Sweet Youth!"

Lee dropped his leg weights and ran off.

**"I'LL TAKE YOU YOUTH AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"**

Lee gasped. "SWEARING IS SO-"

**"I'LL CAST AN ETERNAL GENJUTSU ON YOU!"**

"I WILL OUTRUN-"

Then Lee tripped over a rock.

**"I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE UCHIHA CLAN TREATMENT!"**

* * *

Gai and Lee were sharing a hospital room.

Lee was in a full body cast. "Well, at least I am alive...I survived the assault of an S-rank criminal..."

Gai was also in a full body cast. "And I survived an attack usually considered fatal...and my Seeds of Lotus are still intact!"

"...Gai sensei, will we make it through this?"

"Yes we will, through the power of LOVE and **YOUTH!**"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Itachi busted through the wall of their room. **"****WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"**

**"SWEET YOUTH!"**

The trifecta of Sharingan users activated said Kekkei Genkai.

**"NURSEEE!"**


End file.
